


Rear Window/后窗

by Qiao



Category: Deadpool (2016), Rear Window (1954), Spiderman-Tom Holland, spideypool-fandom, 贱虫 - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Jobs or Status, Holland Spiderman, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Rescuing the Damsel in Distress, Wade peeps at Peter, War photographer Wade, they are neighbours, 他俩是邻居, 希区柯克《后窗》AU, 摄影师贱贱x荷兰虫, 韦德几乎是个偷窥狂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影《后窗》AU，剧情向，一发完。<br/>Wade是一名战地摄影师，他有一个爱好——拿相机镜头观察对面的邻居男孩一家。<br/>Peter喜欢拍照片，他最喜欢的摄影师叫Wade Wilson，但他不知道这位摄影家观察他已经很久...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window/后窗

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rear Window](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213144) by Director: Alfred Hitchcock. 



> 这里引用一句电影台词：  
> “那句话怎么说的——爱你的邻居？我想我明天就去实现这句话。”  
> 引用的电影台词都会有双引号。（还在琢磨怎么搞出斜体字来，抱歉啦...）

Wilson是一名摄影家，成名已久最近却遇到了瓶颈。家住闹中取静的皇后区，生活一度恢复平静。小街区满是人们互相对着的后窗和院子。然而Wade却紧闭门窗，只希望不要有任何的声音传进他思绪纷乱的脑海中。  
两个月前他还在非洲。战场混乱，他不小心跌落石崖，相机报废不说，自己的右腿还打了一长条石膏。回纽约后整日卧床静养，看着拍好的照片却叹气不止，没有一张符合标准。惘然噎住喉头，第一次他不知道接下来要去拍点什么。

一日，家中保姆将他的后窗打开，在窗前投下的阳光里放了一张椅子。坐在这张椅上向窗外看去，斜下方立着一幢红砖房，一共三层。中层住着一名年轻男孩和他的姨母。男孩夜夜出现在窗前。闹市拥挤，每个房间布局都狭长窄小，仅仅开窗便能模糊看清大半的内置。  
不知从何而起，偶然几次的驻目。Wade发觉男孩的生活有种别样的乐趣。他不是偷窥的小人，他只是太过习惯去观察人或物的举动。他在战火中度过大半人生，相机是他的第三只眼睛。他当然会去了解每一个拍摄对象，但绝对不是单纯的观察。他永远不会亲自进入画面，就像他以为自己永远不会进入这个被观察的男孩的生活一样。

相机阻止Wade作为画面的一份子融入这个世界，同时也让Wade看这个世界的角度变了。他看到的只会比众生更尖锐更斑斓，而男孩平静的生活是他前所未见的恬淡。  
他曾以为这些都是平庸的。他错了，没什么能比生活本身更加丰富。他发觉自己喜欢看着男孩在窗户内的举手投足。窗户之内，男孩仿佛在邀请他进入自己的生活，他的目光被牢牢牵住不能转开。

很快医生帮他卸下石膏。主编来问他来不来开工。他想想，拒绝了：“我觉得日常摄影是我想要探索的新领域，现在我要全天候观察我的新模特”。  
第二天他安安稳稳坐在椅子上。脚好了，他根本忍不住——于是随着男孩的脚步在三个月里第一次踏出房门。  
他发觉男孩果然还在读高中，学习应该不错。可是他有时会被身边的同学排挤。

 

有一次男孩被围在巷子里。Wade举着相机冲进去，威胁他们放开男孩否则这些照片第二天就会出现在校长办公室的长桌上。那些小流氓们悻悻然离开了。  
Wade蹲在男孩的单车边察看，骂了一句粗话。混乱中被扯断了链条，一个轮子被踩变形了。男孩知道单车不能用了。他深深鞠躬想要道谢，却发现面前的男人只是点了点头，看上去不是很在意。  
昏黄灯光中男人一言不发地离开了，男孩始终没有看清他的脸。  
第二天男孩走在回家路上，经过昨夜的小巷时发现单车回来了。简单的修了修，不是很专业的手法。男孩没有立即上车，而是赶忙四处查看，想必是在寻找自己。Wade没有看到男孩跨上车便转身回了家。

 

他拿出长焦镜头真正开始细致入微地观察男孩的生活。他很专业。他还发现男孩喜欢买摄影杂志。这让他有些暗喜——因为那些书里也有自己拍摄的照片。  
不过他偶尔还是会控制不住自己，悄悄跟在男孩身后去看看他经历的生活。他不知道自己究竟是本着摄影师对模特的专业态度而这么做，还是别的什么。  
他想自己做了太多年这份工作以至于他已经没办法分割这些情绪了。是他习惯了？...

有时，夜晚里男孩会在窗前探出头，一丝丝疲惫与向往的表情。万家灯火在他眼中美得如同绚烂花火，永恒无暇。  
Wade不自觉的按下了快门。  
最初他不是想要拍照的。他也不是想要偷窥男孩的生活。  
不像那部《后窗》，男孩并没有任何可疑行迹让自己找借口说为了一窥他是否“清白”而这样做。

 

“我开始怀疑用长焦镜头观察别人是否道德。你以为，仅仅因为我们证明他是清白的就情有可原吗？  
我不知道太多关于后窗道德守则的事情。  
不过——他们当然也可以观察我，就像在看玻璃杯下面的一只小虫子。”

 

渐渐Wade无法忍受看不见男孩身影的日子。有时他发了疯的想要看男孩在窗户看不见的地方是如何生活的，他甚至让人把他的窗户开的大些，得以换一个角度消除盲点——可他发觉那不是他要的。  
只有坐在那个特定位置的那张椅子上，他才有了灵感，有了期待，有了念想。

Wade集得了许多照片。这期间已经过了大半年，他甚至真正和男孩的家人有了接触。  
他帮May处理了一些麻烦的事情。Wade因此受了小伤，还让这位非业内人士清楚地看见了自己的脸。可是他不后悔，只是没有告诉这位女士他住在哪里。  
她十分信任他，当得知他是一名摄影师时她告诉Wade她非常欢迎这位摄影师去她家里坐坐，甚至询问他可否为她拍些照片。她说她家里也有一位小摄影师，这些照片她想要给他看看。  
冒昧问您的名字，也许我的小摄影师知道您是哪本杂志的大救星呢！  
再一次，他落荒而逃。

 

一晚，大雨滂沱。Wade破天荒关上了窗户，担心相机受潮。  
雨水模糊了玻璃。他坐在窗前看着外面，心中决定明天就回去上班——然后他要正式询问男孩他可否为他拍摄照片。  
忽然地那红砖墙上出现一个鬼祟人影，用身体撞碎了窗户，撞进了房间！  
Wade慌得一把拉开窗户：那分明是一名强盗！  
他早该猜到的！！Wade拨通了911，用他生平最简洁的词句说完了所有信息，便立刻放下电话往对楼赶去。  
幸好他赶到了。那人还没来得及躲闪就被Wade用长焦镜头砸晕过去，重重倒在地上。

男孩跑了出来。  
看到一屋子的凌乱和浑身湿透的Wade，男孩有些发憷。他为Wade拿来一些毛巾，郑重的道谢。

警方赶到时两人正坐在餐桌前喝着热茶说着什么。  
那么，Mr Wade，现在你可以告诉我你是如何赶到我家的吗......  
Wade放下杯子匆忙告别。

男孩没追上，却发现男人跑进了对面的楼里。  
他有些难以置信，那栋楼住着一位著名摄影师。没人知道他的相貌，男孩知道那是多年前的一次摄影事故，让这位拍摄他人面孔的专家不愿公开自己的面孔。  
关注摄影业许久的自己没有勇气去登门造访。  
他不过是一名高中生，甚至没有修过摄影专业…  
而男人是用的一个长焦镜头拯救了自己，不是吗？

 

一周后Wade穿着他最爱惜的西服登门造访。他带了那些照片。他想坦白，然后告诉男孩：  
他不仅想为他拍照，他还想问他愿不愿意和自己去喝杯咖啡什么的，那就再好不过了。  
门开了，眼前闪起明亮的相机闪光。Wade有点儿回不过神，面前是男孩。他放下了相机：“纪念我这辈子最喜欢的摄影师Wade Wilson第一次来我家。”Peter接着从背后拽出一大沓剪报，全是Wade发表过的照片，“我一直在等你。如果你不来，我大概还是会去找你的吧。”  
Wade笑着把男孩搂紧。  
二人各自手里的大沓照片交织在一起，再也分不开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的话：  
> 我能想到的最浪漫的事——  
> 就是和你一起看《后窗》；最紧张的那一段我们一定会紧紧搂在一起。而那之后，我又会因发现主角们一切平安而紧紧吻你，两人一起慢慢倒在沙发上。


End file.
